Fairytale Land
Fairytale Land (called FTL) serves as the main hub of KudoMS. Players can visit various useful maps and NPCs from FTL. Players have easy access to FTL by pressing the "Trade" button in the bottom-right corner of the screen. __TOC__ Map Layout After clicking "trade" (some maps do not allow the use of the easy access trade button, such as event maps) you will appear next to the NPC, Computer. From the Computer, you may travel around the map. Players may access the Free Market (FM) through the portal at the top of the map, immediately to the right of the spawn point. Book Portals Located at the bottom of the map are three books. Each book has a portal in it, meaning three possible maps whining(not including the FM) that lead out of FTL: *'Left Book': This book leads to "Guild Headquarters " In this map, you can create Guilds, Guild Emblems, Guild Alliances (Not available yet). You can also travel to you Guild Hall and Player Homes. The last feature in the left book is the Hall of Fame, which hosts players' NPCs that have been rewarded. *'Middle Book': This book (pictured above) is linked to the NLC Mall. In here, you can purchase (200 meso each) class-specific equipment. One notable item/equip only buyable here is the Pickaxe, needed for Mining. The NPC, Mino, is a skin and hair changer. On a side note, if your hair is non-black you will d/c while changing hair colors. This can be avoided by changed you hair, which will make it black. *'Right Book': PvP (Pleayer versus Player) is found in this book. KudoMS supports a party non-friendly fire map, meaning players in your party will not be hurt by you. Channel one is Free-for-all, channel two is RangerVSRanger, and channel three is GvG (Guild versus Guild). Non-Player Characters (NPCs) As the main hub of KudoMS, Fairytale Land has many custom NPCs (listed in location from left to right): "Nana(K)" The all-in-one Previously there a computer. However, it got replaced with a fairy, a fairy named Nana(K). This fairy is one of the most used NPC's because of its useful options. *'I want to travel '- this option allows you to teleport through Town, Monster and Boss maps. *'I want to convert points '- this option allows you to exchange points, for example - KudoPoints for NX. *'I want to go mining '- this option teleports you to Shanenian - The Valley Guard - a place where you can mine. But before you can start mining, you have to complete a quest! *'I want to go fishing '- this option teleports you to Nautilus Coast - a place where you can fish. But before you can start fishing, you have to complete a quest! *'I want to go to Mulung Dojo '- this option teleports you to Mulung Dojo. A high tower with 32 floors where you can find against monsters. Here you can gather the points that you need for the Mulung Dojo Medal. *'I want to go Self-JQ' - this option allows you to go to a jump quest where you can either earn dark tokens or gachapons. Depending on the level, the amount you get depends on the level. There are currently 14 Jump Quest-maps. *'I want to change jobs' - this option allows you to change your job. You must have at least 100 reborns before you can change. *'Donor Stuff '- this option is exlusively for donors Category:Useful Pages